


Yes mom, I do have friends

by gabyuc96



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, i havent written fanfiction in a while so im sorry if it sucks lol, this is totally gonna be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabyuc96/pseuds/gabyuc96
Summary: "Trini, mija" Her dad said softly as he smiled in a way that made her beyond uncomfortable, her mom seemed to be unable to stay still next to him. Weird. "We have noticed that you go out a lot more than you used to..." She nodded softly."Could it be that you have friends now?" Her mother intervened, probably a bit too excited, making Trini jump in her seat."Yes mom, I do have friends." She said in an annoyed tone, that's what they wanted to hear right?"Excellent! Bring them for dinner tomorrow! Do they like mexican food?!" Her mom basically jumped out of her seat, running to the kitchen already, excitement in every small squeal and word she let out.And before she could even complain, her dad denied her of any chance.





	1. Chapter 1

Trini walked in her house after a long day on detention, she didn't really do anything in order to be sent to detention, but she just wanted to spend time with her team.  
She saw both of her parents on the couch, not really doing anything, just watching her expectantly as she walked in the door.  
"Hi..?" She murmured softly and they smiled awkwardly at her, motioning her to sit down. She saw her mom open her mouth and she prepared herself for the sea of questions, but her dad stopped her before she could say anything.  
"Trini, mija" Her dad said softly as he smiled in a way that made her beyond uncomfortable, her mom seemed to be unable to stay still next to him. Weird. "We have noticed that you go out a lot more than you used to..." She nodded softly.  
"Could it be that you have friends now?" Her mother intervened, probably a bit too excited, making Trini jump in her seat.  
"Yes mom, I do have friends." She said in an annoyed tone, that's what they wanted to hear right?  
"Excellent! Bring them for dinner tomorrow! Do they like mexican food?!" Her mom basically jumped out of her seat, running to the kitchen already, excitement in every small squeal and word she let out.  
And before she could even complain, her dad denied her of any chance.  
"Bring them over, it's an order Trinidad". And with that he left the room.

"Chingado..." She whispered to herself as she texted her friends, telling them to meet her at the mine tonight.  
"No bad words at home Trinidad Gómez!" Her mom yelled and she just huffed, tomorrow was gonna be one tortuous night.

\--

She stood near the cliff, wondering if suicide would be a good option to avoid her friends meeting her parents, sounds a bit dramatic but that meant, Kim would meet her parents as well.  
Now, she does her best trying to keep it secret, but she has a massive crush on the pink princess, but of course, by "trying her best" she meant following her around like a lost puppy, staring at her any chance she got and just plainly look at her with an expression that can only be described as "heart eyes motherfucker".  
So, obviously, it was no secret and everyone knew and teased her about it, any chance she got, even Kim seemed to kind of get that she had a crush on her, but never said anything at all.  
So, she feared her friends would start teasing her about it in front of her highly homophobic parents.  
"I'm pathetic..." She mumbled to herself as she kicked a rock about twice her size and had it crumble into small rocks.  
"That's very hard to believe when you just destroyed a big ass rock in one kick." She heard the beautiful voice she had learned to love, I mean, like, say. "what's the matter Trini?" The girl mumbled as she got closer, placing her hand on Trini's shoulder.  
Trini just looked away as a wide blush covered her face.  
"I just need a favor from you guys..." She said with a sigh.  
"What kind of favor?"  
"My parents want to meet you.."  
"Me? why? what did you tell them about me? Do they think I'm your girlfriend or something?" Kimberly said quickly, in an almost scared tone, taking her hand off Trini's shoulder.  
That somehow annoyed Trini, was she disgusted by the fact that Trini liked her?  
"I meant you, in plural, they want to meet my friends" She said dryly, trying to hide the fact that the way she felt a little hurt with Kim's tone and words.  
"Oh..." There was a weird tone in Kim's reply, but Trini didn't think much about it.  
"Hey, lovebirds!" The yell of Zack resounded in the lonely mine, followed by the laughs of Billy and Jason.  
"We're not lovebirds" Trini said as she backed away from Kim slightly.  
"Sure thing crazy girl," Zack said. "So.. what up? What did you summon us here for?"  
"Right..." Trini said, letting out a long sigh as she stared at all of them. "My parents want to meet you guys."  
"That's all?" Jason said, confused.  
"Yeah, but I gotta prepare you." They all looked at each other before looking back at Trini. "There's gonna be a lot of judging, they'll make shady comments to you about me and the shady comments they make about you will be in spanish alright... they're not very open minded, so... the... diversity? of this group of friends will come off as a surprise for them, they'll ask a lot of 'your people do this right?' and there will be plenty of mexican food." She said quite quickly, only stopping for a second to take a deep breath before continuing. "And you'll have to eat a lot, in Mexican culture they normally offer you a lot of food, several plates and if you reject it they'll take it as if you don't like it, entendido?"  
"Sounds like a lot just for a family dinner..." Zack said, staring at Trini who just nodded.  
"Why do you think I'm never home for dinner..." She said softly. "It's okay if you don't want to go, just send me a text so I can show it to my parents so they don't call me a liar, okay?" Before anyone could speak she just said "It's tomorrow at 6 pm." And with that, she started quickly hiking the mountain, running away from her friends as fast as she could.

\--

Trini was already asleep, lying in bed in nothing but a pair of boyshorts and a yellow bra in this warm summer night, suddenly, the feel of a hand over her cheek awoke her from her slumber, memories of Rita trespassing her home dawned her and she stood up in a jolt, nearly punching in the face the person who had been touching her.  
"Trini, chill! it's just me!" Whispered Kimberly as she backed away from her, yet staring at her body intensely, because god gave Trini curves and bumps in all the right places but the ranger training had toned every small muscle in her arms and abs, making her figure even more desirable.  
"Kimberly? " Trini mumbled. "What are you doing here? And how the fuck did you get in here?"  
"Tell your parents to be more careful, your backdoor was open..." Kimberly whispered, finally taking her eyes off Trini's almost naked figure and she stared at the floor.  
Trini just nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just... I couldn't sleep."  
"So you came to me? Why not to Jason?"  
"Because why I couldn't sleep because of you." Kimberly whispered honestly, still highly aware of Trini's body.  
"Me? Why?" Trini said as she sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her so Kim would sit there so they could talk.  
"Have you ever been so certain of something in your life, but suddenly someone comes around and makes you realize who you thought you were is not what you truly are?" Kim asked, taking the spot Trini had patted and taking Trini's hand between hers.  
Trini looked confused at Kim, was this a dream? So she just blinked, confusion written all over her face.  
"If I hadn't met you, I'm sure I'd be dating Jason, fall into the oh so stereotypical 'cheerleader and quarterback' stereotype, and I would have been okay with it... but now... you.." Kim just kept mumbling a bunch of unintelligible words Trini couldn't really make up.  
"I like you" Kim said lastly.  
"It's not funny Kimberly Hart.." Trini said, standing up from her spot, staring in utter shock at Kimberly.  
"I'm not joking." Kim said as she stood up and walked closer to the small girl, closing the space between the two of them. "I like you Trini"  
And with that, she pulled the shorter girl closer to her, her lips just an inch away from the other girl's.  
"If I hadn't met you everything would be easier..." Whispered Kimberly, her breath brushing Trini's lips. "But I don't want easy, I want you..."  
And with that, she closed the gap between their lips and they kissed.  
Soft at first, small pecks, hesitant touches, but as time passed, they became more confident, kissing longer, opening their mouth and allowing the tongue of the other explore their own.  
Kim's hands found their way to Trini's butt, meanwhile Trini had slipped her hands inside Kim's shirt.  
Not long after they broke away and only then did they realize how were they, they had no idea when Kim ended pressed up against the bedroom door or when did her t shirt had been shed off or her pants unbuttoned and unzipped, let alone how did Kim had left nail marks on the girls shoulders and ass.  
So much had happened instinctively they had no idea how they ended the way they were right now.  
"In the morning I got excited you know..." Kim said as she pushed Trini to the bed, making her lie on her back as she climbed up and laid her head on the yellow ranger's chest. "But I also got scared, about the whole meeting your family, I wanted to take that extra step into becoming closer, but I feared judgement."  
"It's fine..." Trini said, confused, excited, dazed, she was feeling everything at once, so she did the only logical thing to do, she wrapped her arms around Kim and caressed her back softly. "We can be a secret, I don't mind if that means I get to have you..." She whispered as she allowed tiredness to overcome her.  
Closely followed by Kim.

"Oh my god..." Trini heard and she jumped in surprise. She accidentally bumped her forehead against the girl who lied on top of her, she groggily turned to the door to find one of her siblings staring in disbelief at her underwear clad body and the shirtless girl on top of her. She just made a shushing motion and signaled him to get outside, as she shook Kim so she woke up.  
Her young sibling just walked out of the room with her mouth wide open, closing the door behind.  
"Chingada madre... ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?" She whispers.  
"Don't speak spanish love, or I'll start speaking hindi..." The girl said as she opened her eyes, looking sleepily at Trini. "Your boobs are literally the nicest pillows I've ever slept on" She said with a soft playful smile at the end.  
"Kim..." Trini said with a blush on her face. "My brother just walked in on us..." Kim blushed bright red as she separated herself from Trini.  
"Oh my god! What will he think?"  
"I don't know.. I just hope he won't tell my parents..." Trini whispered. "Anyways, you have to go," She said before pecking the girl softly on the lips. "Please come for dinner." She pecked the girl.  
"I will," Kim pecked her this time before standing up to button up and zip her jeans. She looked around the room and grabbed her black shirt, putting it over her pink bra, Trini couldn't tear her eyes away from the incredibly attractive woman who was now... her girlfriend? "I'll take this" Kim said as she grabbed a yellow 'wonder 90s' shirt and a yellow bomber jacket. "I want to make a statement later and wear your shirt for dinner," She leaned in for a longer kiss before pulling away nearly breathless. "And the jacket it's because it's cold outside and I didn't bring a sweater last night." She gave the yellow ranger one last kiss before heading to the window as she put on the yellow jacket.  
"It looks better on you," Trini whispered as she stood up from her bed, helping her girl open the window. "See you tonight."  
Kim just smiled at her before jumping out the window and running to her car.  
"Did all this really happen?" Trini wondered to herself as she looked at the floor, noticing a soft pink denim jacket on the floor, smiling at herself as she picked it up and figured out how could she add it to her outfit tonight.

She was so not ready for tonight's dinner, she hopes she can control herself with Kim there, her fam knows she is gay, so she figures how they'll act with Kim... it was truly gonna be hard, but if she could take on Rita, she could handle this... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a bunch of phrases in spanish, at the end i'll add translations :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it haha

Trini looked at herself in the mirror, she looked better than expected, the soft thin pink denim matched nicely over the soft yellow tshirt, it made her feel giddy, knowing she was dressing this way to make a statement, Kimberly Hart was now hers.

She just hoped her parents wouldn’t notice. 

—-

It was 5:58 p.m. and her mother was basically prancing around the room.  
“Do they like enchiladas? Ay Trinidad, ¿por qué no me dijiste qué les gustaba comer? “ And she went on to ramble some more.

Trini just rolled her eyes, her mom truly would never change.

“¿Qué horas son?” Her mom wondered out loud and right before Trini could even begin to argue with her, the door bell rang, thank god.

Trini rushed to the door, opening it quickly, to reveal Zack staring at her with a huge smirk plastered on his face, next to him Jason and Billy, Trini stood on her tip toes, hoping to see past his shoulder, finally meeting the eyes of that one person she wanted to see so badly, Kimberly.

“What a coincidence right? You’re wearing Kim’s jacket and she is wearing your shirt.” He mumbled as she stood out of his way, allowing him in as she mumbled a few welcoming words as they walked in, once they were all in but Kim… time seemed to slow down.

She took her sweet time looking the girl up and down.

She looked so good with her shirt, she was wearing that black vest over her wonder 90s shirt, since she was much taller than Trini, a little of her toned abs could be seen, those skinny jeans hugging her hips just so right, god she was so hot.

“Hello Trini.” Kimberly said with a shy grin on her face, maybe she had been staring too hard?

“Hey princess” Trini said. “Surprised to not see you wearing pink today.” She said teasingly.

“I’m wearing pink Trini… if you don’t misbehave maybe I’ll show you later…” She whispered as she winked, before finally crossing the door.

It seems like looking at Kimberly had made her completely ignore her mother’s voice, who had been talking to her friends.

“Come over, mija!” She said, probably a bit too excited. “Él está muy guapo…” Her mom whispered, pointing at Jason. 

“Mom,” Trini just said in disbelief. “These are my friends, Jason Scott,” Her mom squealed as she introduced him, she was never gonna hear the end of it. “Billy Cranston,” She looked over him and just said ‘At least he looks smart’ as she greeted him “Zack Taylor,” she pointed at him, and her mom just said ‘I’m glad! For a second I thought he would have one of those names too difficult to pronounce’, as she kept introducing them she could see the surprised expressions of her friends, god, why was her mother like this. “And finally,” Trini couldn’t help a small smile to take over her features “Kimberly Hart.” 

“She is so pretty, mija!” Her mom said excitedly, “This is the first time you have a friend who is a girl who isn’t… you know, that phase you went through..” Her mom shaded her.

Her mom was so unbelievable.

She could see how awkward she had made everyone feel, everyone but Jason of course.

“Pudiste haber hecho amigos latinos, mexicanos sabes…” Her mom said, looking at all her friends, particularly Zack and Billy. “Pero bueno, mínimo ya tienes amigos… ella es mezclada verdad? No se ve que sea blanca…” 

“Ya mamá!” She exclaimed, exasperated. “Son mis amigos, no me fije en su etnicidad, okay?”

Her mom seemed to be about to say something, when her dad, finally made his appearance.

“Hi everyone,” He said awkwardly, “I’m Trini’s dad and these are her siblings, Juan and Diego.”

They all greeted them and they greeted back.

Juan kept staring at Kim before he mumbled to his brother “That was the girl on Trini’s bed.” Thankfully only Kim heard it and she couldn’t help but blush.

The kids just smiled at them and then headed to the table.

 

“Right, sit down kids, it’s dinner time,” Her mom said now motioning all of them to the dining room. “Trinidad, ven a ayudarme.”

Trini sighed. 

“I’ll sit down besides Kimberly,” She flashed a grin to the pink ranger. “Besides that, you guys can sit down however you like, I’ll help my mom bring over the plates.” Kim just smiled at her and Trini just headed to the kitchen, where her mom already had served 5 plates with 3 enchiladas, fried rice and beans.

“Be careful Trinidad Gómez.” Her mom warned as she grabbed 3 plates.

She gave the plates to her siblings and dad first, before heading back to grab 3 more, she handed them to Zack, Billy and Jason.

She went for the last three plates, placing her mom’s plate on her place before handing Kim hers as she sat down with her own plate, winking at her as she grabbed her fork.

“Thank you Trinidad” Zack said teasingly and the mentioned just glared at him.

“You ever call me that again and I will make sure to-“ Trini was cut off by her mom.

“Do you have anything against the name Trinidad? Sabes que ha estado por generaciones en la familia.” And her dad then went on to mention family pride was necessary to keep our traditions alive, how she should marry another mexican boy. And trini just looked at Zack in utter hate.

God, this dinner was being so hard.

“I’m sure this must be different from what your people eat right?” Her mom said as she pointed Zack, Kim and Billy, “I don’t ask you dear cause you are white and white people normally just eat other culture’s foods, so this shouldn’t be too new.” Jason choked on a bite of his food, while Zack, Billy and Kim couldn’t help but laugh softly at the comment.

Ay Dios Mío… Trini thought, why was she stuck with this kind of family?

The rest of the dinner continues the same way, her friends just accepted whatever her parents threw at them and she couldn’t help but be grateful, damn, she needed a break.

So an idea popped into her head, she took her phone out and texted Kimberly, When dinner is over, can I go to your place? she hit send and stared expectantly at Kim, who checked the text quite quickly, locking eyes with her in affirmation, a sweet smile on her lips.

Not too long after that, Zack informs he will be the first to leave.

“I am really thankful for you having me over,” He said politely, Trini arched her eyebrow, not used to this from him. “But I have to get back home to take care of my mom.” 

“It’s our pleasure!” Trini’s mom said as she stood up to kiss his cheek as a goodbye. “Trini’s never had this many friends over! You know how can she be” Of course, her mom had to do that, she just rolled her eyes.

“I think she is just misunderstood Mrs. Gómez, cause she is really a nice kid.” He replied quickly, her mom looked at him in awe. “Thank you very much.” And so he and Trini’s mom headed for the door as everyone said their goodbyes to the black ranger.

Eventually the rest left as well and when Kim and Jason were leaving, Trini stood up with them.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” Her mom said as she watched her put on her jacket.

“I’m going to watch some movies at her house, he is coming too.” She looked over at him, silently asking for help.

“Yeah, we wanted to torture Trini by making her catch a few chick flicks with us.” He said as he smiled charmingly at her mom, who just laughed softly.

“Alright, alright…” Trini’s mom said. “Just behave well, okay?” She kissed Trini’s forehead before letting her leave the house.

“Thanks mom!” And with that, she left quickly, thanking Jason quietly as she headed to Kim’s car.

“You girls owe us an explanation.” Jason said as she watched their interactions. “But you can give them to us later, enjoy your night.” He waved at them before getting in his wrecked pick up and leaving to his own house.

“Let’s go,” Kim said, motioning with her head towards her car. “I know just the right place to go.”

 

—-

Kim drove silently with her hand on the gear level, Trini’s over her own.

Today had been a crazy day, from waking up with Kim half naked on top of her to dinner to being here in Kim’s car, holding her hand as she drove, she almost couldn’t believe it was happening.

“We’re here.” Kim said as she parked the car, leaning over towards Trini before pecking her lips gently. “I’ve been dying to do that again.”

Trini just blushed and looked around, it was the mountain behind Kim’s house, the one near the mine.

“Wow Kim, you brought us to a lonely mountain in the middle of the night and we’re in your car… what kind of evil intention do you have, hm?” She said playfully, before leaning closer to the girl, their lips almost touching.

“Mmm… I wish I had thought of all the dirty things you probably have in mind..” She whispered, each word she said brushed against Trini’s lips. “I’ll show you why we’re here in a second, but for now…” She leaned in and connected her lips to the latina’s lips.

They started slowly, lips dancing over each other’s softly, mapping them out, Trini’s hands went to Kim’s thighs, softly caressing up and down as Kim tangled her fingers in Trini’s hair.

Trini then bit softly the other girl’s lower lip, before nibbling it, making the other girl moan softly, Trini used that chance to slip her tongue inside the pink ranger’s mouth, only to be met with the tongue of the other girl.

They kept it slow, but when Trini’s hand slipped inside Kim’s shirt, the taller broke the kiss.

“If we keep kissing, we’ll end up spending all night here and I want to show you something.” She said as she kissed her one last time before opening her door, Trini couldn’t help but whine as she followed her girl.

“It better be worth it princess…” Trini whispered as Kimberly just smirked.

“We’re here,” she said as she motioned Trini to look over the edge, revealing a small lake, Trini just stared in awe, it was actually pretty cool. “Come on, babe” Kimberly quickly said, taking off her clothes as she spoke, Trini was too busy staring at her body.

“So you did wear pink today…” Trini muttered as she looked at her underwear clad girl, matching pink bra and panties.

Kim just headed to where Trini was, and started slowly taking off her clothes. 

“You look so pretty in pink you know?” She said as she took her jacket off the girl. “Although last night, when you were just in your underwear… dear god.” She took then the yellow shirt off and unbuttoned the girls jeans. “You have such a gorgeous body, it’s hard to notice all this,” She said, looking at the girls boobs and patting her butt before slipping down her jeans. “When you always wear baggy clothes.” The shorter girl kicked her jeans along with her tennis and socks off. “Although I’m glad you keep it covered, that way it’s just for me to see.”

“By the way,” Kim said, pecking the girls lips softly, wrapping her arms around her waist.”I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Trini asked, confused, “Sorry for what?” 

The only answer she got was a smirk from the taller woman, before she pushed them off of the cliff, falling into the cold water tightly holding onto each other.

Soon after they emerged from the water, Trini met a laughing Kim.

“I can’t believe I fell for this again.” She said as she pouted and Kim just kissed her pout, long and hard, Trini’s body shivered but she wasn’t cold, she was too hot, the searing heat from Kim’s bruising kiss and the touch of her hands on her body.

She would fall into that same trick over and over if it always meant ending up wet with Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay Trinidad, ¿por qué no me dijiste qué les gustaría comer? - Ay Trinidad, why didn't you tell me what they would like to eat?  
> ¿Qué horas son? - What time is it?  
> Él está muy guapo. - He is very handsome  
> pudiste haber hecho amigos latinos, mexicanos sabes…” - You could have made latino friends, mexicans... you know  
> Pero bueno, mínimo ya tienes amigos… ella es mezclada verdad? No se ve que sea blanca… - But well, at least you have friends... she is mixed right? She doesn't look white...  
> “Ya mamá!” ... “Son mis amigos, no me fije en su etnicidad, okay? - Stop mom!... They're my friends, I didn't look at their ethnicity, okay?  
> Sabes que ha estado por generaciones en la familia - You know it's been on our family for generations  
> ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Where do you think you are going?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	3. 3

They pulled away, both feeling breathless and Trini kept her eyes closed, savoring the lingering flavor of Kimberly's lipgloss and something else, something else she couldn't help but wonder if it was just the regular taste of Kimberly, feeling the other girls hands rubbing her abs underwater.

"You okay babe?" Kimberly whispered and Trini slowly opened her eyes, and the latter just shyly smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her, the moonlight bathing the other girl, making her seem even more breathless than she already was.

"I'm more than fine..." She mumbled, lifting her hand to rub Kim's cheeks, when she was reminded of something she had said when they woke up that morning. "Hey, can you actually speak hindi?"

"It would be cool if I could, I guess" Kimberly muttered. "People always assume that's the language I would speak but my mom is actually Gujarati, I mean, she also practices hinduism, but her language remains Gujarati, so I speak that, not hindi." 

"That's actually very interesting.." Trini said with a small smile, wondering how much she didn't know about Kimberly Ann Hart. 

"Even if we saved the world together," Kimberly said, pecking softly Trini's nose. "We don't know much about each other... I had never heard you speak Spanish until earlier today" Kimberly pouted. "I didn't even know you spoke Spanish."

"Princesa..." Trini said in disbelief. "My name is Trini Gómez, how could you not guess I spoke spanish?" She couldn't help but laugh softly as she said those words.

"Not every mexican-american speaks spanish and you know that Trinidad Gómez!" She explained, letting go of her and splashing water on the other girl while pouting. 

"Okay... you made a good point there princesa..." Trini said as she blushed and ran a hand through her hair, why did she feel all giddy from seeing the girl pout and call her Trinidad? God, why was she so shy. "Sorry..."

"Tell me something nice in spanish and I'll forgive you.." She said as she got close to Trini once again. Trini's red cheeks got even redder and she couldn't help but feel even shyer, why couldn't she be one of those suave and flirty girls? Guess that roll will fall into Kim's hands.

"Fine, I will..." She muttered, meeting Kim's expectant eyes. "Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo, mi princesa." 

With each word her blush got darker, man, pretty sure Jason would tell her to stop wearing his color if he saw her. 

"Babe," Kim said before pressing a long and deep kiss on Trini's lips, she slipped her tongue inside the smaller girl's mouth, before pulling away, Trini's lips followed Kim's unconsciously and the latter just giggled softly at her girl. "I have no idea what you said, but you made it sound so cute."

"I just said..." Trini gulped, it was easier to say it when she knew Kimberly had no idea what she had said. "That you are the most beautiful girl in the universe, my princess" She managed to stutter out, at least she managed to make Kimberly blush. 

"હું તને પ્રેમ કરું છુ (Huṁ tanē prēma karuṁ chu)" Kimberly said in response and Trini was literally speechless... cause she had no idea what she had said but the way the words rolled off the girls tongue... it was... kinda hot? 

"What does that mean?" Trini asked, legitimately curious about it.

"I love you." She said softly before pulling the girl in, before leaning in to kiss her again, Trini pressed a finger against Kim's lips.

"Yo también te amo." She whispered and without needing to ask, Kim knew what it meant. 

"Are we not the best example of interracial girlfriends or what?" Kim muttered, laughing softly and Trini just widened her eyes a little bit. "Is there something wrong babe?"

"You said girlfriend" Trini muttered. "So we are girlfriends?"

"I mean..." Kimberly bit her lip. "If you don't like it or don't want to, we don't have to label it, I know you don't like labels." Kim smiled and run her fingers through Trini's hair. " We can just be together and think about the term later, my main intention is that you are comfort-" 

Trini kissed her to cut short whatever Kim was gonna keep saying, god, she loved this girl so much.

"I just said it, cause I can't believe you are my girlfriend." Trini whispered against Kimberly's lips. "I like this label."

Kimberly's smile was so big and wide and bright, Trini couldn't help but notice how the world around lightened up at the sight.

"Thank you for coming over for dinner today." 

"It was my pleasure, the food was so good" Kimberly replied with a smile. "And it was very enlightening you know?"

"Enlightening?" Trini asked in confusion. 

"Yes, enlightening." Kim said with a sigh, "Now I know why you hate being at home so much," She gave a sympathetic smile to her girlfriend. "Why you never invite us over to your house, why you don't talk about your parents..." She caressed Trini's cheek. "Why you are so quiet and guarded, it pretty much explains everything about your personality you small tough girl who is also incredibly quiet, shy and socially awkward." Kimberly smiled softly. "I mean, if they were so judgemental over us, who were supposed to be your friends, I can't even begin to imagine what do they do to you babe"

"I'm glad everything now makes sense to you..." That made Trini feel.... naked, more than she already was, the way Kimberly looked right through her walls... she wondered if there was even any wall left to protect her heart from Kimberly's burning gaze.

The way her heart skipped seemed to be a sign that maybe there really wasn't. 

\---------

Trini had walked Kimberly and was now heading home, using as an excuse that she had to let her hair dry before she show up home, otherwise it would seem a bit odd.

She stepped into her house a soft smile etched on her lips as she kept in mind everything that had happened in the past 24 hours... it felt like it had been the longest day of her life.

"Welcome back Trinidad." Her mother said, she was washing the dishes and she seemed uncharacteristically happy.

"Hey.." She whispered softly, taking off Kim's soft pink denim jacket and hanging it on the coat rack at the entrance.

"Thank you Trinidad." Her mother said as she dried her hands and headed towards her. "It was really nice that you brought your friends over, it was nice to feel like we get to know who you are."

"It's nothing amá.." Trini said, not used to this behavior. Her mom grabbed her hand.

"I know I am... not the best at communicating with you," She whispered, a soft smile on her lips. "I just want to make sure you have an easy and good life."

Trini smiled softly, she knew her mom only did what she did because she thought her way of thinking was the only way to get good things.

"I almost thought you lied to us about having friends, but I'm glad it wasn't a lie." Trini's mom went back to the kitchen and smiled in a very similar way to how Trini herself did. "It isn't right?" She continued in a playful manner. 

Trini just laughed softly, her mom isn't the worse ALL the time. 

"It's not a lie madre." She said as she walked up the stairs. "I told you mom, I do have friends."

She said as she walked upstairs and muttered to herself. "I also have a girlfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's it! I'm sorry for the delay but i went out on vacation haha   
> you can find me on tumblr as mexicanmedstudent, I am a studyblr but I post a lot about tv shows and power rangers haha  
> I have several ideas in mind, so i will surely post something (probably better lol) soon :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mexican, so I relate in so many levels to Trini, especially to how her family is and because I'm a lesbian haha So this came relatively easy to me  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I'll upload the next chapter when i get the chance haha


End file.
